


Кровавое жертвоприношение Стайлза Стилински, или знакомство с отцом

by anjinhos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjinhos/pseuds/anjinhos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На какие только жертвы не пойдёшь, чтобы твой парень понравился отцу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кровавое жертвоприношение Стайлза Стилински, или знакомство с отцом

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013

Экшен. Это первое, что пришло на ум Стайлзу, стоило ему представить себе знакомство отца с Дереком.  
"Дерек, это папа. Папа, это Дерек. Он мой парень". И вот с этого момента воображение начинало рисовать красочные сцены экшена. Ну, знаете, стрельба по движущейся мишени, рык, крики, сверканье красных глаз, клыки, крушащаяся мебель. Конечно, думать о подобном было нехорошо, но какая-то потаённая тёмная частичка души требовала кровопролития и членовредительства с непосредственным участием Дерека. И, желательно, в роли жертвы этого самого кровопролития и членовредительства.  
Однако всё оказалось намного прозаичнее. Нет, это не был семейный ужин с диетическими блюдами и неловкими паузами в разговорах – это было куда как хуже. Они втроём поехали на рыбалку. Стайлз не любил подобное времяпрепровождение. Там от него требовалось сидеть на месте, сосредотачиваться на поплавке, выжидать и молчать. Всего четыре простых действия, которые были абсолютно невыполнимы для подростка с СДВГ1.  
Уже на пятнадцатой минуте все имеющиеся запасы терпения ушли в абсолютный ноль. Стайлз начал ёрзать, корчить рожи, озираться, открывать рот, чтобы сообщить что-нибудь интересное, но абсолютно бесполезное в данной ситуации, закрывать его, сдерживаясь, и от этого удручённо вздыхать. Дерек и отец замерли словно статуи, уставившись на поплавки своих удочек, и, кажется, даже перестали дышать, уйдя в анабиоз перед клёвом.  
Бездумно глядеть на неподвижную водную гладь озера и слегка покачивающийся поплавок стало практически невыносимо – по непонятным причинам это заставляло нервничать. Стайлз честно сдерживался первые минут двадцать пять, стараясь держать челюсти плотно сжатыми, но на двадцать шестой минуте его всё же прорвало:  
– А вы знали, что…  
Однако оказалось, что и шериф, и Дерек явно не желали открывать для себя что-то новое и неизвестное. Вместо этого они выразительно зашипели, призывая к тишине, и опять уставились на поплавки. Чтобы не нарваться на презрительное шипение снова, всю силу своего негодования пришлось выражать беззвучно – одним лишь недовольно скривившимся лицом. В отместку Стайлз принялся ёрзать с утроенной силой, наслаждаясь громким скрипом раскладного стула под собой. Пытка рыбалкой продолжалась.

На сороковой минуте в голову пришла глупая мысль о том, что хуже быть уже не может. Словно доказывая обратное, лёгкий ветерок, раскачивавший до этого верхушки камышей, затих и ничем более не сдерживаемые комары сразу же сбились в стаю вокруг своего шведского стола из трёх блюд. Точнее, не совсем из трёх... Шерифа они почему-то есть отказались. Возможно, из уважения к значку, хотя Стайлз больше склонялся к варианту со средством от насекомых, предусмотрительно нанесённым отцом на костюм для рыбалки. Дерека комары также проигнорировали: для насекомых его кровь была словно кислота. Хотя не будь тот вервольфом, его бы жрать всё равно не стали. Сами посудите, захотели бы вы отужинать чем-то очень-очень хмурым да ещё и с глазами, в которых отражалась вся грусть еврейского народа? Нет, конечно, так ведь от одного только вида подавиться недолго, а там уж и до летального исхода рукой подать. Так что Дерек, так или иначе, выпадал из комариного рациона.  
Поэтому единственным, кого начали кусать, оказался Стайлз. Сначала он просто отмахивался и пытался сдуть назойливых насекомых, но после того как это не слишком помогло, принялся прихлопывать кровососов прямо на себе. Стоит сказать, что и это особой пользы не принесло. Рукоприкладство прекратилось, только когда в попытке убить очередного комара от сильного удара пострадала собственная челюсть.  
– Уймитесь, кровожадные твари! – взревел Стайлз, уже раздумывая, не сигануть ли ему в озеро, чтобы хоть так спастись от комариного террора.  
Дерек, который, наконец-то, соизволил заметить его страдания, аккуратно опустил удочку на стойку и стянул с себя куртку, накинув Стайлзу на плечи. Запах оборотня впитавшийся в кожу куртки мгновенно распугал всех желающих полакомиться тёплой кровью восемнадцатилетней выдержки.

Ещё через сорок минут появилось страстное желание серьёзно побеседовать с отцом насчёт его хобби, придушить Дерека, а ещё раздобыть где-нибудь средство от комариных укусов. Места пиршества насекомых уже успели покраснеть и начали страшно зудеть. Терпеть и не чесать их было сродни самой страшной средневековой инквизиторской пытке. Однако стоило хотя бы попытаться унять зуд и на Стайлза тут же начинали шипеть в два голоса. Чёртова рыба всё никак не хотела клевать.

Ещё через час, когда идея использовать удочку как кол, а леску как удавку уже практически перестала казаться бредовой, поплавок дёрнулся и ушёл под воду. Казалось, небеса разверзлись и на горе-рыболова пролился свет. Он выждал ещё немного и резко дёрнул удочку вверх, но крючок оказался пустым. Мотыль, когда-то насаженный на него в качестве приманки, канул на дно озера вместе с рыбой.  
– Разъетить твою же ж… – Стайлз оборвал себя на полуфразе, вспомнив, что при отце он никогда не выражался нецензурно.  
– Ты поздно подсёк, – раздосадовано сообщил ему шериф.  
При этом он так посмотрел на сына, будто тот не рыбу упустил, а родину продал, утопил котёнка, сожрал младенца живьём, причём сделал всё это одновременно. Дерек полностью скопировал выражение лица шерифа только в более утрированно хмурой версии. Это было бы смешно, если бы так сильно не хотелось плакать. Градус ненависти к рыбалке достиг экзосферы.

Когда ещё через полтора часа, так ничего и не поймав, шериф решил, что им пора возвращаться домой, Стайлзу показалось, что он слышит пение ангелов.

***

– Я тебя ненавижу, – сейчас даже биение сердца подтверждало правдивость этих слов.  
– Тебе так только кажется, – заверил Стайлза Дерек, стягивая с него футболку.  
– Кажется? О нет, чувак, я в этом железобетонно уверен. Не подумай, что я жалуюсь, но вставать в три утра, ехать за сотню миль, три часа молча медитировать на озеро, принести меня в кровавую жертву комарам, и всё ради чего? Чтобы потом обвинить в том, что я упустил эту чёртову рыбу. Я ничего не забыл упомянуть?!  
– Ну, кроме постоянного ёрзанья, ворчания под нос и злобного сопения – нет, ничего, – Дерек закатил глаза, но всё же принялся исцелять укусы на теле Стайлза.  
Под пальцами оборотня красные метки исчезали мгновенно, превращаясь в тонкие нити чёрных вен.  
– Знаешь, ты понравился отцу. Даже больше скажу, ты его очаровал, – пробубнил Стайлз, покорно подставляясь под руки Дерека. – Если подумать, вы были бы прекрасной парой, ездили бы вдвоём на рыбалк… ой, – подзатыльник, кажется, высек искры из глаз. – Ладно, согласен. Здесь я немного загнул лишнего.  
– Рад, что ты это понял, и, кстати, прекрати чесать ногу.  
– Но зудит адски!  
– Стайлз!  
– Ладно!  
– Я сейчас займусь ею.  
– Какого чёрта они вообще только одного меня изгрызли, – Стайлз раскинулся на кровати Дерека, протягивая тому пострадавшие от комаров конечности.  
– Ты сладкий, – попытка укусить ляжку, только что освобождённую от джинсов, в доказательство этих слов провалилась, окончившись пинком под рёбра.  
– Во-первых, не подлизывайся. Во-вторых, ты ещё не закончил с комариными укусами. И в-третьих – никакого каннибализма, приятель!  
Дерек фыркнул, промолчав, и в отместку за пинок ущипнул Стайлза за ягодицу.  
– Кстати, в следующую пятницу ты ужинаешь с нами. Слушай, может, ты помимо рыбалки ещё и вегетарианскую кухню любишь?– надежда вспыхнула в карих глазах.  
– Нет.  
– Ну, а сделать вид, что любишь, всё равно придётся – сразишь папу наповал.


End file.
